Numb
by grettama
Summary: "Sasuke, tidak... Jangan lihat..." contains male X male rape.


"Sanada-_dono_, kita terjebak."

Sarutobi Sasuke memandang sekelilingnya dengan tatapan waspada. Sanada Yukimura ada di belakangnya, mereka berdiri saling membelakangi dengan punggung menempel satu sama lain. Dalam hati, Sasuke mengutuk keteledoran atasannya yang selalu berbuat nekat sehingga ia tak ada pilihan lain selain mengikutinya. Ia tak ingin meninggalkan Yukimura sendirian.

"Mereka tidak banyak, Sasuke! Kita pasti bisa menghabisi mereka semua!"

Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam telapak tangannya begitu mendengar kepercayaan diri Yukimura yang begitu besar. Saat ini, mereka telah dikepung oleh pasukan Date Masamune karena Yukimura gegabah ingin menerobos masuk tanpa persiapan matang. Sasuke yang tadinya hanya mengikuti tuannya itu dari kejauhan akhirnya terpaksa turun tangan. Meskipun begitu, mereka berdua tetap terjebak.

Sasuke mengamati pasukan Masamune yang mengepungnya. Jumlahnya ratusan. Padahal ia dan Yukimura hanya berdua saja. Dilihat dari manapun, mereka kalah jumlah. Sasuke memeras otaknya, berusaha memikirkan cara untuk keluar dari situasi pelik ini dengan cepat, tapi teriakan Yukimura memecah konsentrasinya.

"Serang mereka sekarang, Sasukeeeee!"

* * *

Sasuke dan Yukimura bisa bertahan selama beberapa jam sampai akhirnya mereka berdua berhasil dibekuk. Menghadapi orang sebanyak itu yang tak ada habis-habisnya, bahkan Yukimura pun kehabisan stamina. Mereka berdua belum selevel Takeda Shingen yang bisa menghabisi ratusan orang hanya dengan satu pukulan.

"Maaf, Sasuke," bisik Yukimura pelan. Mereka berdua diikat berhadapan di sebuah ruang _tatami_ yang hanya berpenarangan lilin. Wajah Yukimura cukup babak belur, tapi tidak terlalu parah.

Sasuke hanya menggeleng. Ia hendak mengatakan sesuatu untuk menenangkan Yukimura, tapi niatnya tak terlaksana karena pintu ruangan mendadak menggeser terbuka. Dari baliknya, muncul Date Masamune, diikuti orang kepercayaannya, Katakura Kojurou.

Sasuke memandang Masamune tajam. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum licik. Sasuke tak suka caranya memandang Yukimura dengan sebelah matanya yang tidak tertutup.

"Sebegitu sombongnya kah anak buah Takeda hingga berusaha menerobos masuk wilayahku hanya dengan dua orang?" cemooh Masamune. Ia berdiri di antara Sasuke dan Yukimura sementara Kojurou duduk bersimpuh di depan pintu yang tertutup dengan kepala tertunduk.

Yukimura meludah ke arah Masamune, membuat ekspresi Masamune mengeras. "Takeda- _sama_ akan menguasai wilayahmu tak lama lagi. Kau tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding dia."

Masamune bergerak perlahan ke arah Yukimura. Firasat Sasuke benar-benar tidak enak sekarang. Ia meronta, berusaha melepaskan diri dari ikatannya dengan berbagai macam cara untuk mencegah Masamune mendekati Yukimura, tapi usahanya sia-sia. Anak buah Masamune tidak bodoh. Mereka tahu kalau dirinya ninja, jadi mereka sengaja mengikatnya dengan simpul yang tak bisa ia lepas dengan mudah.

"Kurasa aku paham apa tujuanmu datang ke sini hanya berdua," ujar Masamune. Dingin. "Kau ingin mengalihkan perhatianku agar pasukan Takeda bisa menyerang dengan mudah di saat aku lengah, kan?" Seringai jahat terkembang di wajahnya. Sasuke mulai panik sekarang. Firasatnya makin bertambah buruk seiring Masamune yang makin mendekat ke Yukimura.

Tangan Masamune melayang cepat ke kepala Yukimura, kemudian menarik rambut di sana, membuat Yukimura mendongak dengan paksa. Teriakan kesakitan Yukimura hanya dikalahkan oleh seruan marah Sasuke.

"Jangan sentuh dia!"

Seruan Sasuke membuat Masamune mengalihkan pandangan ke arahnya. Seringai liciknya masih ada di sana. "Hn? Anak buah yang setia, eh?"

"Jangan. Sentuh. Dia," ulang Sasuke lambat-lambat, menatap Masamune marah.

Tapi Masamune justru tertawa dan memperkuat tarikannya pada kepala Yukimura, membuatnya merintih. Sasuke terang-terangan meronta kali ini, tapi tali yang mengikatnya tidak mengendur sedikit pun.

Akhirnya, Masamune melepaskan tangannya dari Yukimura. "Rumor mengenai kesetiaan Sarutobi Sasuke terhadap Sanada Yukimura sudah menyebarluas ke seantero negeri. Membuatku penasaran," ucap Masamune, "seberapa besar kesetiaanmu padanya?"

"Jangan dengarkan dia, Sasuke," tanggap Yukimura, yang berbuah hantaman telak di rahangnya dari Masamune. Sasuke hanya bisa terbelalak ngeri. Dalam posisinya saat ini, ia benar-benar tidak berdaya.

"Aku akan melakukan percobaan kecil," tambah Masamune lagi. "Percobaan pertama adalah, berapa lama seorang Sarutobi Sasuke bisa melihat tuannya disiksa."

Sebelum Sasuke sempat mengatakan apapun, Masamune sudah melayangkan tinjunya ke perut Yukimura, meninju tubuhnya berulang kali, menghantam wajahnya, menendang tubuh Yukimura yang terikat, semua dilakukannya tanpa ampun.

"Hentikan!" seru Sasuke.

Mendengar itu, Masamune berhenti. Kepala Yukimura sudah terkulai ke sisi tubuhnya. Darah tampak mengalir dari pelipis dan ujung bibirnya.

"_Dana_!" panggil Sasuke, panik.

Masamune terkekeh dan berbalik menghadapi Sasuke. Sebelah tangannya mencengkram dagu Yukimura dengan kasar untuk memperlihatkan wajah Yukimura yang mengernyit menahan sakit ke arah Sasuke.

"Selain rumor kesetiaanmu pada Sanada," ujar Masamune. Matanya berkilat licik. "Ada rumor lain yang beredar," tambahnya.

Jantung Sasuke mencelos.

Seringai Masamune terlihat makin keji sementara ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sanada, masih memandang Sasuke tajam melalui sudut matanya. "Rumor lain itu mengatakan bahwa hubunganmu dengan Sanada lebih dari sekedar anak buah dan atasan."

"Hentikan…," geram Sasuke.

"Sasuke, tidak, jangan dengarkan dia," ucap Yukimura lagi, lirih kali ini.

"Tapi aku tidak terlalu percaya rumor kedua itu," ujar Masamune. "Dan karena itu, aku akan melakukan percobaan kedua ini." Date menjilat telinga Yukimura perlahan, membuatnya bergidik jijik tapi tak bisa meronta lebih dari itu karena seluruh tubuhnya terikat.

Sasuke membelalak.

"Rasanya manis juga," komentar Masamune, menoleh ke arah Sasuke sambil masih memegangi dagu Yukimura. "Seberapa sering kau mencicipinya, hn, Sarutobi?"

"Lepaskan dia!" seru Sasuke, frustasi. Ia tahu tidak seharusnya seorang ninja frustasi. Ia wajib tetap berkepala dingin dalam segala situasi. Tidak menunjukkan emosi. Tapi saat ini…

Masamune tertawa, terdengar begitu bengis. "Kalian datang untuk mengalihkan perhatianku, bukan? Nah, sekarang perhatianku sudah teralih. Dan aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan seorang Sanada Yukimura yang sudah jauh-jauh datang mengumpankan dirinya padaku. Kau, nikmati tontonan gratis ini saja di sana, Sarutobi. Aku ingin tahu seberapa besar kebenaran rumor kedua itu."

Dan adegan berikutnya terasa begitu lambat bagi Sasuke.

Masamune yang menyeringai kejam membanting Yukimura yang sudah babak belur ke lantai _tatami_. Yukimura berusaha melawan, tapi tubuhnya tak bisa diajak bekerjasama. Secara paksa, Masamune menciumnya dengan kasar, dan tidak berhenti sampai di situ. Ia bahkan tak repot-repot memberi Yukimura jeda untuk bernapas. Bibirnya terus bergerak sampai ke leher Yukimura, memagut-magutnya dengan kasar, membuat Yukimura merintih kesakitan.

Sasuke tercekat. "Hentikan…"

"Sasuke, tidak…," bisikan lirih keluar dari mulut Yukimura, bersamaan dengan setetes air mata. "Jangan lihat…"

Tanpa ampun, Masamune merenggut pakaian Yukimura dan mencampakkannya, terus menggerayangi tubuh Yukimura yang tidak sanggup memberikan perlawanan apapun.

"Hentikan…" suara yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke tak lebih dari sekedar bisikan tanpa suara.

"Jangan lihat, Sasuke… aku mohon…"

Ini adalah kali pertama Sasuke tidak mematuhi perintah Yukimura. Ia ingin berpaling dari sosok Yukimura yang tak berdaya. Rintihan dan erangan kesakitan tak hentinya keluar dari bibirnya sementara air mata mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Mata yang biasanya terlihat ceria itu kini tampak begitu kosong, hampa, dan menyiratkan rasa sakit yang tak terperi.

Di sela-sela rintihannya, Yukimura terus memohon padanya untuk berpaling. Tapi Sasuke _tak bisa_. Tubuhnya membeku oleh rasa marah yang luar biasa. Ia begitu ingin menyingkirkan Masamune dari tubuh Yukimura, Yukimura-_nya_, dan memeluk tuannya itu dengan erat, memberitahunya bahwa semua baik-baik saja, tapi ia sama tak berdayanya dengan Yukimura. Ia hanya bisa duduk di sana, terikat, dengan perasaan yang begitu berkecamuk.

Sasuke merasa begitu tak berguna. Membiarkan Yukimura dijamahi dengan kasar oleh Masamune, melihat Yukimura begitu menderita di bawah kungkungan Masamune, mendengarnya memohon, dan Sasuke tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Ia hanya bisa diam, meminta Masamune untuk menghentikannya, tapi ia sendiri tak yakin apa ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya atau tidak.

Sasuke mati rasa.

Masamune menoleh ke arah Sasuke, menyeringai licik. "Bagaimana rasanya melihat orang yang kau cintai _disentuh_ orang lain, Sarutobi?" tanyanya, terdengar begitu bengis. Ia mengangkat pinggul Yukimura, dan bersamaan dengan dirinya mendorong pinggulnya sendiri untuk memasuki Yukimura, tawa liar lepas dari bibir Date.

"Kumohon, Sasuke… jangan lihat…."

**Disclaimer: Capcom/Team Basara**

_Rape is cruel._

Saya tidak yakin saya bisa mendeskripsikan maksud saya dengan baik dalam fic ini. Yang ingin saya sampaikan adalah, perasaan kacau balau Sasuke melihat Sanada diperkosa di hadapannya. Kayaknya waktu di otak saya kejadiannya lebih tragis, tapi setelah ditulis kok jadi biasa saja. Maaf kalau tidak tersampaikan, **Aqua Freeze**.

Saya juga tidak yakin dengan cara masing-masing karakter memanggil karakter lainnya. Maaf juga kalau ada yang OOC, dan saya juga tidak terlalu yakin Sanada itu tuannya Sasuke atau bukan. Terakhir saya nonton Sengoku Basara sudah empat tahun yang lalu orz

_Say no to rape. Women or men, rape is cruel. Just imagine if this thing happens to your loved one?_


End file.
